wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth is the third planet from the Sun and the only astronomical object known to harbor life. According to radiometric dating and other evidence, Earth formed over 4.5 billion years ago. Earth's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially the Sun and the Moon, which is Earth's only natural satellite. Earth orbits around the Sun in 365.256 days, a period known as an Earth sidereal year. During this time, Earth rotates about its axis about 366.256 times. Overview Humans are the dominant species of the earth coexisting with animals and plants just like the real-world modern day Earth. However a number of deities are also present on the planet. History Within the first billion years of Earth's history, life appeared in the oceans and began to affect Earth's atmosphere and surface, leading to the proliferation of anaerobic and, later, aerobic organisms. Some geological evidence indicates that life may have arisen as early as 4.1 billion years ago. Since then, the combination of Earth's distance from the Sun, physical properties and geological history have allowed life to evolve and thrive. In the history of life on Earth, biodiversity has gone through long periods of expansion, occasionally punctuated by mass extinctions. Over 99% of all species that ever lived on Earth are extinct. Estimates of the number of species on Earth today vary widely; most species have not been described. Over 7.7 billion humans live on Earth and depend on its biosphere and natural resources for their survival. Politically, the world has around 200 sovereign states. Continents Africa Africa is home to both sandy deserts and lush rain forests. Its nations include Egypt, Nigeria, South Africa and Kenya. Humans and a variety of exotic animal species inhabit this continent. Antarctica Antarctica is a large icy, ferociously cold desert continent located at the southernmost point of the planet populated by penguins. Asia The largest continent, Asia is home to a variety of countries, including Japan and China. China's nation capital, Beijing, was the location of the Olympic Games in which Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, and others competed during the events of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Australia The smallest continent on Earth, Australia is home to humans and a variety of animal species, including Kangaroos. Europe Europe shares a land mass with Asia, separated from it by the Ural Mountains. Famous for its varied culture and large role in Earth's history, Europe is divided into countries such as France, the Netherlands, the United Kingdom, Russia, and Italy. Famous cities include Paris and Venice. North America North America is the location of the[United States, Canada, and Mexico, among other nations. The United States is home to many famous and influential cities and other locations. The Canadian city of Vancouver is the location of the game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. South America A largely tropical continent, South America is famous for the Amazon Rainforest. Countries include Argentina, of which Buenos Aires is the capital. This may reference to loss of wood in the Amazon Jungle. One of the continent's main cities, Rio de Janeiro, in Brazil, will be the main setting for Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, where the 2016 Summer Olympics will take place. Inhabitants *Christopher Hikari *Christopher Thorndyke *Paul Hikari Category:Planets